Our Fall Out
by Animostiy Well
Summary: Uh, Draco gets his heart crushed, first by his best friend and second because of... his best friend. While he struggles to deal day to day without him, who will heal his wounded heart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter One

There was always a sense of dread that he associated with the dungeons. He blamed Snape, but he knew there his other reason but he sure as hell wasn't telling anyone that reason, nope, no way. Nothing could persuade him otherwise, including his feelings of isolation.

He sighed heavily as he opened the door to Snape's class, feeling the rush of cold air hit him in the face. There was only one person in the deep, dark room, which stank of mold. Upon seeing the blond hair, he cursed silently under her breath as he slammed the door.

Draco sat perfectly still, Feelng his heart beat quicken, knowing all to well who was causing all the commotion, you see, no one else would bother to make that much noise. As he heard Harry huffing and puffy his way to the table on the opposite side of the room from him, he continued to examine his nails and blond hair, pretending he was all alone. _Yes,_ he thought, _I'm still all alone, except for the fact that he's here… So for al technical purposes, I am alone, like I was two minutes ago…_

Harry had his own special technique for pretending that Pretty- Face Malfoy didn't exist, he simply stared at the ceiling, willing it to crash and bury him. Morbid, true, but it gave him a way to escape Malfoy and his detention, a perfect plan. He was beginning to look for a way to execute this plan. _Everyone will be getting out of dinner soon, then as they walk over his spot in a large group-_ His musing was interrupted by a certain teacher clearing his throat.

" Now then, your detentions will start off by you cleaning the blackened cauldrons," Snape looked at them curiously for a second. "Well, would you like to be here all night? Get. To. Work" Harry flinched internally as Snape slammed the door but he was busy being a ninny hat he didn't notice Malfoy take the least black cauldron.

After a moment of silence, Harry got up and began to de-blacken his cauldron. He scrubbed really hard, feeling his arm and back muscles strain against the pressure he was putting on them. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed as he began to scrub. He felt the presence of eye upon his back and he felt himself tense up.

Draco had long ago finished scrubbing his cauldron and was now sitting on the table, awaiting Snape's return so he could gloat and show everyone has much better he was than the boy who lived. After awhile Draco's eyes came to a rest upon Harry's back, watching his arms tense up and push down on the black smudges, attempting to take them off the surface. He watched as Harry pushed forward with his whole body, moving back an forth, pressing harder every time. He watched as the sweat began to soak through the shirt on the small of his back. His thoughts began to wonder to other things and he felt his eyelids begin to drop, temporarily blocking his vision. He forced his eyes to stay open and his mind to keep away from that subject. All his trying meant nothing though, his mind just didn't want to get off the forbidden subject. All he could se was Harry, leaning over him, not a cauldron, kissing him and holing him close. Feeling his hand-

Just then Snape walked in all thoughts of sex disappeared from his mind. Now all he wanted was to have an early dismissal from this detention so he could finally go to Blaise. " Well, Draco," Snape said as he examined his cauldron, " Goodnight, however you Mr. Potter have a long way to go."

Draco silently thanked the gods and left. He walked until he got out the classroom door and bean to sprint to his commons room, desperately wanting the comfort his best friend had to offer. Draco ran and ran for a few seconds, past the paintings, past the doors, past the statues and past the bodies of armor. He ran until he was safe within the confines of the entrance of his favorite room. " Blaise!" Draco exclaimed, truly happy to see his friend of many years.

"Lovely to see you too, Draco," Blaise said while scotching over on the couch to make room for Draco. "How was your detention? Snape didn't make you chop up onions again did he?" Blaise carefully examined Draco's face, raising his hands up to cup Draco's chin. He turned Draco's to the right and then to the left. " I'm guessing he made you clean up cauldrons, you've go soot all over you."

This is why Blaise was Draco's best friend, he took care of him while at Hogwarts. He made sure Draco had everything he needed and made sure he was happy all the time. And if he wasn't, Blaise would do whatever it took to see him smile. Even if it meant kicking some ass. Blaise was an older protective brother, a brother like Draco had never had, being the only child he was. It also didn't hurt that that was who he had officially came out to. Everyone else implied what they thought but only Blaise knew for sure. Only Blaise could say a definite yay or nay. Everyone else could only say may, so Blaise and he were close. When Blaise had had his falling out with that wrenched Hannah Abbot, Draco hadn't said I told you so, he merely wiped the tears away from Blaise's eyes and when he was questioning his sexuality, Draco had been there and helped him sort it out. He wasn't. Draco cried when he heard that, he had long ago had a thing for his best friend and when he had found he didn't like boys like that, Draco cried. He had always felt for the boy. Draco guessed he'd always be that really close friend the boyfriend would be jealous of.

"So," Blaise said as he removed his hands, "who all was there?"

Here Draco blushed a bit and he saw Blaise's eyes widen. Only Blaise knew who Draco would die for a chance with and Harry Potter was the one. Despite all their previous encounters, Draco had grown to develop feelings for Harry in year five of Hogwarts. Hey had grown slowly over time and Draco hadn't even noticed they were there until quite recently.

"Oh really?" Blaise asked with a cocked eyebrow. " Well, do tell." Blaise happened to be the only person who would listen to Draco's stories of being in the same room with Harry Potter, although nothing happened.

" Well, I was sitting there and then I heard the door open. Then I stayed facing forward and then he slammed the door. I felt my heart quicken and then Snape showed up. Then we made out-"

"Really?!?!?!?!?" Blaise interrupted.

"No, I made that part up. Then I cleaned and then I came back. We didn't even speak but it was pretty much so amazing, kind of like me." Draco finished, feeling the blush creep off his face and he caught a look on Blaise's face. "What?" He couldn't believe it but he thought Blaise looked like he was hiding something.

"No, it's nothing. I'll tell you later."

Later as they lye in bed, in Draco's, Blaise cleared his thoart. " Drake? Can I ell you something and you not freak out on me?"

Draco raised his eyebrows skeptically, " Yea, sure. What is it?"

" I have a ….. boyfriend."

Draco felt his heart break. Blaise had told him no not even two weeks ago! Draco felt the tears welling up in his eyes but swallowed back the pain. " Who?" He tried to keep his voice light, leaving all the hurt behind.

"Please don't hate me…" was all Draco heard for awhile then he heard Blaise sigh. " It's Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Draco felt his metaphorical heart tear and almost kill him. He started crying despite the fact he said he wouldn't. He felt the tears fall and hit his pillow. " Draco? Are you ok?"

Draco squinted his eyes together really tight and sighed. " Yea, sure ,perfect. Let's go to sleep." Draco could feel the harshness of the words he spoke take Blaise's breath away and he felt he actually didn't care all too much. He even felt like Blaise deserved it. After ripping out his heart and spoon feeding it to him. It was a little more than he could take at the moment.

" Draco, I know you're not fine. I know you're upset-"

" Upset? Is there another emotion that I am suppose to be feeling? You'll have to excuse me if my best friend claimed he wasn't gay or even bi when I asked him out and then two weeks later he's dating the one guy I would kill to have and he knows it!! You knew!!! You knew you knew you knew!!!! But you did it anyway!!!" Draco began to full out sob and buried his face in his pillow. " Zabini, go to your own fucking bed."

" Fine Malfoy."

After Blaise climbed out of Draco's bed he realizd how much he wanted two bet friends, in case one stabbed you in the back and force feed you your own metaphorical organs. He could tell tomorrow was not going to be good.

Draco didn't go to class the next day. He had been up all night bawling and choose not to leave his bed. He didn't want to see Potter and Zabini together, it would be too devastating and Draco's poor little heart couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take his best friend's lies or his personal torture of the fact that he had told Zabini and Zabini only how he felt about Potter. He didn't have any other real friends and now he cried alone. Cried alone, crush less and friend less and devastated.

Harry waited for Blaise outside the main entrance of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had taken it surprisingly well and he was waiting for his boy friend's report on how his best friend took it. He saw him sort of dragging himself over. " Hey, I take it it didn't go well."

Blaise laid his head down on Harry's shoulder. " No. He took it terribly. I told him and you remember how he asked me out right?" Harry nodded. " He got pissed because I turned him down because we were already together. He doesn't know that part. He thought I turned him down because I didn't like boys."

Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise, pulling him close. " I know, I know." Harry kissed the top of Blaise's head and buried his face in his hair. " Yummy, you smell delicious."

Blaise smiled, finding Harry's attempt at humor a bit awkward. He had just told him how his best friend took him going out with the one guy he'd kill to have and the fact he liked him all together, bad. Yet here Harry was trying to make it all seem better although Blaise knew it wasn't. It wasn't all better. It was terrible. He ha just lost his best friend and was beginning to think it wasn't worth it.

Draco sat in his bed, quietly writing an essay, waiting for- No not waiting for Blaise. Draco felt his heart do a little flip in his chest and he sighed. He had accidentally wrote the word 'fuck' in his essay, which appropriately described all his feelings at the moment. He cleared the word off and started that sentence again. An again. He kept writing 'fuck you Blaise' and couldn't stop. So he took out a clean roll of parchment and began to write it over and over again. He wrote it until he felt at least a little better and then he sighed. He smiled for the first time since last night and went along writing his essay.

Around 11 p m, Draco bega to worry about his non-friend, Blaise. Not that he particularly cared but only because it was late. Another hour went by before he heard the tell-tell creak of their opening door, letting Blaise in. It took all of Draco's attention and will to not look up at Blaise. He wanted to. It felt like he needed to. But he didn't and he continued on with his last late essay.

_One god thing about not having friends is I actually get my homework done_, Draco thought. He wanted to laugh but didn't and decided it best not to mention or acknowledge Blaise's existence. So he didn't. He shivered and pulled the curtain around him. He heard Blaise sigh and bit his bottom lip.

"Draco?" Draco didn't answer because that's what a friend would have called him. "Malfoy?"

"Zabini?" Draco answered coldly. He heard Blaise exhale harshly, sounding almost like a hissing cat or snake.

"Is there anyting I could do to win back your friendship? Or maybe at least maybe make you stop hating me?" Draco could hear the desperation in Blaise's voice so he caved a bit.

" Well, I guess we could try to be friends again… but I don't think you could ever win my trust back." Draco said quietly, wishing the last part was true. Despite how Blaise had hurt him so, he still loved him and he knew that he was in for a world of hurt by agreeing to become friends again.

Two days since their agreement had past and Draco had seen Blaise and Harry every waking moment. Blaise had insisted that this would bring Draco and he back together. All it did however was make Draco more desperate to get away. To get away from all the happiness radiating off of the two. He wanted to go into his dark emo corner and cry. He was happy to see his best friend happy, oh he was, he just wished it ws with someone else, maybe even him.

Despite how much Draco wanted that, he knew it could never be so. Blaise was too happy with Potter to notice that Draco was still hurt. Blaise seemed to be under the impression that everything was fine and that Draco was better and would find himself a new boyfriend. Draco knew better. Draco knew that he was unlikely to look at someone else the way he had looked at Blaise for so long. He thought maybe Harry, but that hope was ripped away from him, too.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

Despite all the bad he felt going on in his life, Draco was not a pessimist. He, in fact loved the summer time. He was pale, which meant he burned, but he loved he bright sun. He loved the bright color and he loved happiness but he preferred to be happy not watch it. So with all this bad going on he could find little to be hopeful about so he began a countdown to summer. It was only 3 month off. It was already March. Which left 3 months to convince Blaise that Harry was scum.

He started his attempts by pointing out Harry's grade in comparison to Draco's own. " That was a simple essay. How did you guys do?" he asked after a particularly nasty essay from Sprout.

Harry shrugged as Blaise slipped his hand in Harry's. "I thought it was kind of easy. Not like I passed easy but an 'I-Did-Ok' essay," Harry said.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah I wasn't overly simple. It was about something you needed a little knowledge about to pass. I liked it. I think I did ok. But, of course, Draco probably has us all beat."

_Damn straight_, Draco thought. " Well, it wasn't like it was too hard."

H found these attempts were no good. Blaise 'loved' Harry despite his bad grades. He believed Potter's promises to do better. This drove Draco insane. Otr was not going to do better. He never did. That's when Draco began to notice Blaise's atitude towards him change.

It was in the middle of April and Draco had gotten no where close to proving he was better than Potter. Draco was sitting down writing a letter to his mother when Blaise came in looking slightly flustered. Draco sat his letter to the side and turned his attention to Blaise. " What's wrong?"

Blaise looked hesitant before sitting next to Draco while playing with the bedding. " It's… about us, you and me, I mean."

Draco looked slightly confused. " I didn't know there was an us." _Despite my wishing,_ Draco thought.

" Yeah but Harry thinks there is and he thinks I'm using you to get back at him," Blaise said, his voice quivering slightly and his eyes watering over. " I don't even know what he means, to get back at him? I don't know of anything he's done that would call for me to get back at him…" There was a moment of silence after this statement and Blaise's eyes shone brightly.

"Drake… ? What should I do?" The inner Draco smiled viciously, knowing exactly what to do but the other Draco… He just wanted his friend to be happy… even if it was with another.

"Here, how about this, don't talk to me for a while. Only talk about him and you guys. Don't mention me or what we did and or do. Just, pretend I don't exist…" _ Like you always do._

After Blaise got up and ran to Harry, Draco let himself cry. Here he had had a chance to disgrace Potter and instead he had caved in to his friend's despair. He had told him to pretend he no longer existed. When Blaise already acts like that. Just when he thought he could ry no more, he felt his eyes begin to sting and the tears spilt over.

This time he knew he would get Blaise back. It was only a matter of time. Eventually Harry would mess up and he, Draco Malfoy, best friend, would be there to clean up the pieces. Or was it the other way around?

In the begging of June, there was an exchange student from America. He was sorted into Ravenclaw but Draco didn't care. Draco thought he was gorgeous. They had one lass together and Draco took advantage of that. " Hello there! I'm Drco Malfoy and I'm in Slytherin."

This guy had long flowing brown hair that disappeared behind his back. His eyes were a deep ice blue and Draco felt them paralyze him. He stood breathless as the guy sat down next to him and pushed hi hair back. " Hi, I'm Davey. It sure is scary being in a new place like this… Do you think you could show me around?"

Draco did the only thing he was capable of: Nodding. After lesson that evening, Draco took Davey and they started outside. They agreed that they should start out there before it got dark. " This, " Draco said while pointing at the Forbidden Forest, " is the Forbidden Forest. Students are not allowed to go there without a teacher or explicit permission." They walked the short distance to the Quidditch Pitch.

"I know what this is! It's the Quidditch Pitch!!!" Davey exclaimed as they walked towards it. Draco laughed finding Davey oddly cute. _It must be how the Moon hits his face._ Draco wasn't wrong, either. The boy was pale enough that the moon made him seem to glow blue, a couple sahdes lighter than his eyes.

The next morning Draco woke up feeing distinctly happy. He yawned and stretched as he kicked his blankets back, sighing as he swung his legs over the bed. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and felt his shoulders drop. He then got up an got dressed. It was bright and sunny outside so Draco grabbed his work and took it outside, along with some breakfast.

He had been out there for only an hour when Davey came outside and waved. Draco waved and quickly got back to work as he sat down next to him." What 'cha doing?"

Draco would never admit this aloud, but he was already head-over-heels for this guy, which was a bad habit of his. " Well, an essay." He left it at that and sat down his work. " I think I'm done with that for today."

Draco barely saw Blaise that day, or any day for that matter. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't had an actually conversation with Blaise since he had told Blaise to ignore him. He never really though he'd miss Blaise but he found he did. He missed his "older brother" and he felt alone. He soon felt like he was on an island, where everyone knew one language, but he knew another. And he knew that feeling wouldn't get better but he didn't know he'd lose the only thing he considered a friend and his pride all in one day.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

Draco was happy for the first time in months, and Blaise noticed. He found he didn't like it one bit, not at all. "What the fuck, Draco?" Blaise asked after Draco had spent the entire day with Davey, relaxing and getting ready for the break.

Draco sat his stuff down on the edge of his bed and sat down next to it. " Huh?" Draco pushed a pile of clothes to the floor and sighed. " So you're allowed to ignore me but I can't make a new friend?"_ Or possibly more…_

Blaise's face turned bright red. " I didn't say that!!!!" Blaise stormed out of the room but Draco just shrugged. He was finally happy again and not even Blaise was going to stop that.

Draco had been trying to work the nerve up to do something… kind of crazy. He knew it was the wrong timing and he knew what the chances of a positive outcome were slim, but he decided to risk it anyway.

It was the last and final day before the summer vacation started and it was nearing 2. "So," Draco began, "What are you doing over summer break?"

Davey sat and bit his bottom lip. "I dunno, my mommy wants to go back and see her family but I really don't wanna go." Draco found the fact he was whining like a little kid absolutely adorable. The way his face contorted and the way he looked disgruntled… Draco just wanted to scoop him up and take him away.

" You could come stay with us," the words were out of his mouth before he even knew it. He cursed himself but thought it was a good idea. _Mom's always saying she wants to meet someone besides Blaise and we obviously aren't going to be seeing that much of each other,_ Draco thought.

Draco watched in amazement as Davey's face turned a slight shade of pink. In the month he'd known Davey, he'd never seen him blush. Not even a nervous smile. He found it utterly adorable and had the urge to kiss him, but didn't. He keep all body parts to himself and looked down at his hands.

" I'll understand if it's too short of a notice. It just gets really weird at my house and I'm an only child so I spend a lot of time by myself…" Draco trailed off, still examining his laced fingers. It wasn't the silence that was annoying Draco, it was all the noise. Here he was, trying to invite possibly the cutest guy to ever exist to his house for the summer and Harry and Blaise were entertaining a hoard of misfits and losers. He had to admit this wasn't what he had wanted it to be, but Davey cleared his throat and smiled.

"Oh no? I'd love to!" Draco looked up real fast and felt his neck pop.

"Really?" Draco couldn't help but be surprised that Davey said he'd want to. To Draco, it felt surreal. He had known all along that Davey wanted to but the fact he didn't even hesitate startled Draco.

Davey must have caught the look on Draco's face because his face went from petal pink to stop-sign red in two milliseconds. " I know, I shouldn't want to. I'm one in eight and we move a lot. I just want to make a real friend, not someone I call friend for a month before we pack up and move. I know my mom will let me stay but I'll have to bribe my dad."

Draco squinted in confusion. " Normally you have to bribe the mom and dad's say yes to everything…"

Davey laughed a nervous giggle and smiled. " Well, let's just say my daddy's very protective of his only son. Not only because I'm the only son but because he has high hopes of turning me." That's when Davey's head snapped up and he jumped to his feet. "I -I got to go… you know, ask my mom."

Draco smiled and congratulated himself as Blaise walked in, he looked slightly disgruntled but Draco continued to hum and pack his things up. He was too excited about not being at his house alone all summer or with Blaise that he hadn't even noticed the boy ad been speaking. " Come again?"

Blaise sighed and threw his hands up in the air. " Are we still on for this summer or not?" There was an edge to his voice that told Draco all he needed to know. Blaise had heard about Draco inviting Davey and he didn't like it.

" No. I've invited someone else to stay for the summer."

Blaise made a sound that was oddly close to a growl. " Why? You know we always hang out over the summers," Blaise said in a voice that Draco supposed was suppose to be menacing but it wasn't. He just sounded like a guy whose position was being threatened. _The only thing about him being threatened is the standing for guys I've asked out. _

Draco nodded and smiled. " Well, I know but… I don't know… I feel we've drifted apart a bit over this year… I think we should take a break." Draco had been thinking of this all day. A break made it sound like they were dating but they weren't. He didn't want to lose Blaise forever, just a summer. He needed this summer to search for something behind the madness. He needed a quick fix and little did he know what he was going to get by agreeing to take Davey along that winding path.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Chapter 5

It had been maybe two hours since his and Blaise's riff but he felt no regret about inviting Davey along this summer as opposed to Blaise. He didn't feel like by skipping one summer he was saying 'Fuck you, Blaise', he felt like he was saying that as friends, he needed a break from him and lover boy. He also didn't feel the need to justify himself for his actions. _It's not like I'm his property! I have the right to spend my summers however I please! _

With that justification in mind, Draco laid down to settle himself to sleep. Davey had dropped by to tell him that his parents said it was alright ( " Although, daddy did seem a bit reluctant." giggle). He had all summer with his one true friend, or so he felt. _But Draco, is he really just a friend?, _he began to question himself. What did he want? He felt it might be too soon after getting his heart broken by Blaise, his own best friend… _What would keep Davey from hurting me if Blaise's my best friend? _, Draco wondered.

Just as the sun was rising, Draco's mind settled and threw all negative thoughts out the window, allowing him at least an hour of sleep, but possibly less. Draco was a light sleeper so once he was asleep, it was quite easy to wake him from his slumber. All it took was the creak of the floorboards or the hush of the wind rapping against the window. Or all these occurring at once.

It started with a soft thud as Blaise's feet hit the floorboards and he took to standing up. He walked calmly over to Draco's bed side. He had no idea why he was so angry at Draco for having other friends. He had other friends, it just didn't make any sense. _But it does! _his mind screamed, _It does make sense! You love him and you just need to admit it… _Blaise shook his head violently as he proceeded to awake pushing such thoughts away. _No, I love Harry, I'm just confused because Draco's my friend… That's it I'm just confusing brotherly love for real love… _

Draco awoke to the sounds of Blaise shuffling around the room, picking clothes and all his stuff up and stuffing his trunk. Draco wearily looked at his wrist watch and sighed, it was only 6. He laid back down, covering his head with the blanks, yanking them up and over his ears, listening to his maybe-friend shuffle around. Listening carefully to the creaking of the floorboards as he traveled back and forth between the ends of the rooms.

After about ten minutes of carefully listening to the footsteps and realizing how much he actually missed his best friend, it was apparent that he was not going to fall back asleep. Because of this revelation, he sat up and threw his covers back, startling Blaise as he walked back towards his trunk with the remainder of his personal affects in his arms. Draco looked sheepish but said a hello and sat on the edge of his bed as Blaise went about his business. It was the last day before the term ended and Draco normally was very happy about this but he felt saddened about the fact that he wasn't going to see Blaise for quite some time.

"Blaise?" he asked quietly as Blaise began to fold his clothes to be packed away. He was met with a nod, which meant to go on. "I'm really sorry about the summer thing… I just thought you were going to busy with… other things," Draco still couldn't bring himself to call Harry his boyfriend. He wasn't bitter about it anymore, he just still resented Blaise for doing this to him.

"Good. I'm glad to hear you're _sorry_ because I now will be spending my summer all alone! You should have been able to notice that my father is a death eater and I very well can't have him come over! 'Oh come in Daddy! I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Harry! Oh, and I forgot to mention I'm bi, kay? Love you too!!'" He turned and glared at Draco and Draco let himself get mad for once.

"What the fuck? Did I chose you're boyfriend? NO! Did I make you go gay? NO! Did I suggest he go over there? NO! Is any of this actually my fault? NO! It's all yours!" Draco screamed as he clenched his fist together. "You're the one who lied to me, breaking my heart once, then stabbed me in the back! Breaking it twice!! So you tell me whose fault it is you're spending your summer all alone!!" Draco leapt up off the bed and stormed out of the room.

Draco ran until he was out of breath and he ran until he was at his tree, he collapsed underneath it's shade and leaned his back against the trunk. He brought his knees to his chest and cried. In one he learned how good it felt to cry and yell, two things he had always thought showed weakness.


End file.
